The discussion of any work, publications, sales, or activity anywhere in this submission, including in any documents submitted with this application, shall not be taken as an admission that any such work constitutes prior art. The discussion of any activity, work, or publication herein is not an admission that such activity, work, or publication existed or was known in any particular jurisdiction.
In many different industrial, medical, biological, business, research and/or other settings, it is desirable to make some determinations from data sets. Both the art of data analysis and it applications have developed dramatically in recent years.
However, data analysis is often hindered by the amount of data that must be handled and the questions that can be answered thereby. Thus, various proposals have been made for Probabilistic Data Clustering, such as that discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,035 and its cited art. These proposals fall short in many applications.